


At The Cinema

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry drags Draco to see a movie he wanted to see (but the movie has been out for quite a while already).</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt; "Imagine your OTP going to see a movie that has been out for a really long time, so the theater is empty except for them. They end up making out the whole movie instead of watching it. "  
> The prompt I used was from ; http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> yee THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE

Draco groaned for what felt like the third time in five minutes. “Remind me why we're here again.”

“I wanted to see this movie! It's been out for a while now.” Harry said, grinning wildly.

Draco sighed and looked around, taking in the plush seats that were all empty. They were the only ones in the room. “Where are all of the other people?”

“They're probably watching that new movie that came out a few days ago.”

“Then why aren't we there?”

“Again, I wanted to watch _this_ movie.” Harry said, sticking his tongue out at Draco.

Draco scowled. “And why are there so many advertisements?”

Harry shrugged. “Muggles like advertisements, I guess.”

They sat in silence, Harry watching the ads and Draco inspecting the cinema.

Draco huffed. “I'm bored.” Then he raised an eyebrow suggestively. “I know what we could do.”

Harry reluctantly tore his eyes away from the screen. “Yeah?”

Draco answered him with a devilish grin. “We could do _this_.” He said, kissing Harry.

A heartbeat later, Harry was kissing back, hands snaked around his waist.

They stayed like that, through the advertisements and...eventually, through the whole movie too. They only moved away from each other to breathe before they began again.

Bonus: Harry actually really wanted to see the movie but he refused to miss out on a chance to _snog_ Draco. He did feign anger though but that dispersed when Draco smiled at him innocently.

 


End file.
